Ben 10: Generations
by ChaoticWish
Summary: What is life like as Ben 10K? What is life like knowing that your father is the greatest superhero in history? In Ben 10: Generations, these questions and more are answered, as Ken Tennyson receives his father's old Omnitrix, and begins his journey toward becoming a Plumber. Generations is a continuation from the Omniverse continuity, and features characters old and new.
1. A New Beginning pt 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi everybody! I'm ChaoticWish, but you guys can call me Josh. After binging all of the original Ben 10 continuity, I found myself to be absolutely CRAVING more of it, and so, I watched all of Omniverse again. Following that, I've begun another rewatch from the very beginning, although I see myself slowing down and taking my time with this one. If it isn't abundantly clear already, I'm a huge Ben 10 fan.

Seeing how Omniverse ended, I felt inspired to begin writing about what could happen in this future setting. Thus, Ben 10: Generations was born. This story takes place 4 years after the events in "End of an Era," and is intended to be a continuation of the Ben Prime continuity.

Moving forward, the Author's Note at the beginning of every chapter will include a recap of the previous chapter/episode, as well as any other announcements I may have. For today, my only announcement is the usual disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or any of the characters affiliated with the series. All I claim as my own is the plot and any of my own original characters.

Without further ado, here is… Ben 10: Generations - Episode 1: "A New Beginning pt. 1"

* * *

It was a big day at the Plumber Headquarters, the usual workplace currently filled to the brim with balloons and streamers and, of course, people. The main floor consisted of walls lined with high-tech computers and other sophisticated looking devices. One wall in particular was plastered with monitors that kept watch on the entire headquarters. In front of the monitors stood two human figures – one male, and one female.

"I can hardly believe it," the man said, a hint of emotion in his voice. Tall and muscular, the man's olive colored skin accents his messy dark brown hair and scruffy goatee. He wore a tight fitting, plain white tee shirt that featured a light green stripe down the center and around the collar. The man also donned combat-ready cargo pants and a utility belt filled with what appeared to be various weaponry. On the front of the belt, "10K" was written. His most notable feature, however, was his pair of large wristbands. These wristbands were the same shade of green as on his shirt, but with a lighter, lime green colored hourglass shape printed in the center of them. "He's grown up so fast, hasn't he?" he added after a pause.

The woman beside him flashed him a playful smile. This Native American woman was tall, slender, and undeniably attractive. Her hair was jet black and extended toward her lower back. She wore a red and brown jumpsuit that featured many pockets (although she doesn't tend to use them). Like her male counterpart, she also included a belt with her outfit. Hers included a red badge in the center that matched those wearing uniforms in the crowd around them. "You do realize that this isn't goodbye, right Ben? He's still our son," she teased.

"I know, Kai, I know. I'm not the best at saying goodbye, though. Don't you know this by now?" the newly identified Ben asked.

"It's true," a new voice, belonging to a redheaded female, chimed in. "You should have seen him when I left for college. He was practically begging me to stay," she finished with a chuckle.

"I was not!" Ben exclaimed adamantly. "I was just sad to see you two go, that's all. We made such a great team back then. I could have never seen myself working alongside anyone else," the hero admitted.

"Woah! Did I hear what I think I just heard? Ben not taking all the glory? Ben being modest? What happened to my cousin?" the still-unnamed woman questioned.

"Don't get used to it, Gwendolyn," Kai warned, giving the second woman a name. "By the way, where's Kevin? I thought he was coming with you?"

As if on cue, a large, caucasian male approached the trio. Similarly to Ben, this man – presumably Kevin – also possesses a large, muscular figure, with black shoulder length hair. Kevin wore an all-black armored suit, and bore an x-shaped scar on his chin. While the other three around him seemed to possess an optimistic atmosphere, Kevin tended to bring with him a much more serious tone.

"Well done Tennyson. You managed to get your mini-me out of here before he adopted your knack for destruction. I bet there's a long line of aliens waiting to thank you." Kevin snarked at his best friend to announce his presence.

"Oh please, Kevin. You know you miss the days when your car would accidentally get destroyed all the time. There's nothing to fix when it's all indestructible." Ben retorted, the women laughing as their husbands began going back and forth.

After a few quips from either side, Kai spoke up, "Ben," she started, grabbing her partner's attention, "do you think it's time now?" Her question earned puzzled looks from both Kevin and Gwendolyn. Noticing this, she clarified, "When we found out that Kenny was secretly Spanner, we took away the suit that Paradox gave him. But in exchange, we promised him Ben's old Omnitrix if he stayed out of trouble until his 18th birthday."

Ben nodded in agreement as he turned his attention to the crowd of people celebrating around them. "Everyone! Can I please have your attention? I have a very important announcement to make!" The crowd directed their attention toward Ben as hushed whispers broke out. Understandably, many in attendance wondered what the announcement could be. "Kenny," Ben started up again, "could you come up here?" He paused as he waited for his son to make his way through the sea of people.

The large crowd parted to reveal an slim teenager of average height. He possessed a somewhat tanned skin tone (a trait he acquired from his mother, no doubt), as well as the same messy, brown hair that his father has. The boy is wearing cargo pants similar to his father's, and a black and white tee. Fastened to his waste is a green badge. Like his father, he has bright green eyes. "What is it, dad?" Kenny wondered, his voice curious.

Grabbing his son by the shoulder, Ben spun Kenny around so that he was facing the audience. "As you all know, today is a big day for my boy. Not only is today his 18th birthday, but it is also the day that he is leaving for the Plumber Academy." By this point, not a single soul spoke. Everyone in attendance was now a captive listener, eager for what Ben had to share next. "I want to make this day even more spectacular for you," Ben continued, directing his words toward Kenny, "I want to give you my old Omnitrix."

"You-you're kidding! R-right?" Kenny sputtered, refusing to believe that his father would actually trust him to be a superhero.

"For real, Kenny," Ben confirmed, pulling the Omnitrix out of his back pocket. "Go ahead. Put it on. I've preloaded 10 aliens onto the watch for you. Why don't you try it out?"

Kenny reached his hand out, taking the Omnitrix from his father and slipping it onto his wrist. The watch fastened itself into place. "10 aliens, huh? Let's hope there's some that can actually fight," Kenny muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," Ben scolded.

"Sorry, dad," Kenny said sheepishly as his attention shifted back to the watch. "Let's see who I've got," the teen thought aloud as he scrolled through the silhouettes. Reaching one that he approved of, Kenny slammed down the watch (not unlike his father used to do) and was engulfed in a glowing flash of green. When the light dissipated, Kenny was replaced by a large crystalline figure. The creature wore a black and white shirt that matched the one Kenny was wearing prior. He had two large diamond spikes protruding from his back, and his skull naturally took the shape of a helmet. "Diamondhead!" he shouted triumphantly.

"So? How do you like it, son? I hope the aliens I gave you aren't – what was it you called them… useless?" Ben teased.

"No, not at all, dad. This is amazing," Diamondhead (Kenny wanted to honor his father's work by keeping the same names for his aliens) exclaimed. "I can't believe I actually have my own Omnitrix now!" Ben slapped the Omnitrix symbol on Kenny's chest, reverting him back to normal.

"Why don't you go and enjoy the celebration some more?" Ben suggested. "There will be plenty of time for you to experiment with the watch once you leave."

And with that, Ken Tennyson disappeared once more into the mass of people celebrating his birthday, his departure, and now, his new Omnitrix.

* * *

The celebration had continued for a few hours more, but finally began to wind down. Visiting civilians had made their way back down to the surface via the teleportation system; Plumbers returned to their normal duties. Four human figures were now dwarfed by a space previously packed tight. Among them were three recognizable faces – Ben, Kai, and Kenny – as well as a heavyset, older man. The man had a white, balding hairline that matched his lighter skin tone. His red Hawaiian shirt (flowers and all) would stick out in even the largest of crowds. But as if he weren't unique enough, his entire right arm had been replaced with a quite highly futuristic-looking prosthetic. Allegedly, this man was over 90 years olds (although he hardly looked it).

"Kenny!" the old man let out a celebratory shout. "I'm so proud of you! Y'know, I remember when your father first found his Omnitrix. 40 years ago… but it feels like it was just yesterday."

"Has it really been that long?" Kai asked to no one in particular.

"For real, Grandpa Max. You're really dating us here," Ben added with a sigh.

"Relax, dad. You look great," Kenny reassured his father.

Without missing a beat, Kai smirked and added, "Besides, gray suits you," earning laughter from those around her – save for a death glare from her husband.

As the group enjoyed their final moments before parting ways, a voice came blaring onto the intercom. "Last call for boarding. Next stop: Plumber Academy," the voice called out, hints of static being heard.

"Looks like it's time for me to go," Kenny said, his voice shaking slightly.

Kneeling down below his son's eye level, Ben gave Kenny a reassuring smile. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he started confidently, "Just remember. Your mother and I are only ever a call away. If anything serious ever happens and you need us, we can be there in a matter of seconds. Even then, the Academy is run by an exceptional group of Plumbers. You have nothing to worry about," he finished.

Hearing his father's words seemed to ignite a spark within Kenny, as the apprehension in his face quickly dissolved and was replaced with a look of strength and determination. "Thanks dad. I needed that," he said after a pause. Kenny then turned toward his mother and, without warning, launched forward to hug her. "I love you, mom," Kenny said with a beaming smile.

"I love you too, Kenny," Kai whispered, hugging her son back.

As pure as the moment was, it was quickly interrupted by Max ushering Kenny out. "Let's go, kiddo. You don't want to miss your first day," he warned.

"You're right. I really should get going," Kenny began before pausing. "I wonder…" he thought aloud before trailing off and glancing down at his wrist. Toying with the Omnitrix for a moment, Kenny commented, "Now's as good a time as any to try out another of my transformations." The boy slammed down on the watch and was surrounded by a green flash for the second time that day, and was replaced by a lithe, blue and black creature. The creature appeared to be a cross between a humanoid and a velociraptor, with three-clawed hands, a slender tail, and wheels in place of his feet. "Gotta blast!" Kenny exclaimed, now in the form of a Kineceleran, as he took off in a blur of blue.

Blitzing through the halls, Kenny (as XLR8) made it to the ship just in time to hear the intercom come on again. "Boarding doors closing in 60 seconds. Take off in 300 seconds," the pilot's voice crackled over the intercom. Kenny slapped the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, reverting back to his normal form as he stepped onto the spacecraft. As he made his way to his seat, his mind began to wonder. What kind of people would he meet at the academy? Other humans? Or perhaps the children of other plumbers? Who would be his commanding officer? Finding his seat at the back of the ship, Kenny realized that the aisle seat next to him was empty (Kenny had always preferred the view from the window seat).

Figuring that he was the last to board, Kenny began staring out the window and became lost in thought again. What other aliens did his father program into the Omnitrix? He had already transformed into Diamondhead and XLR8, but what else was in store?

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by someone sitting down next to him. Turning to view his neighbor for the flight, Kenny observed a green, humanoid figure that possessed a striking resemblance to a plant. The 'plant' had small flames coming from it's forearms and shoulders, while it's head took the appearance of one giant flame. It didn't take long for Kenny to identify this alien species as a Methanosian – after all, his father had spent years turning into one. "What's up?" the Methanosian broke the silence. "Name's Pulu. What's yours?"

"Ken. Ken Tennyson. But I go by Kenny."

"Tennyson? Like Ben Tennyson? You don't mean-" Pulu broke off. "Sorry, you probably get asked that all the time."

"I'm used to it, it's okay. Yes. Ben Ten is my dad, but I want to forge my own legacy. That's why I'm headed to the Plumber Academy."

"You too? I'm getting ready for my first day there."

"So am I!" Kenny exclaimed. "I can't wait to be a fully fledged Plumber!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: That's it! Episode one is complete! Expect normal chapters to be at least this length, if not a little bit longer. What do you guys think so far? Found something about my writing that you enjoy? Something that you feel I could improve upon? Let me know with a review! All feedback is welcome!


	2. A New Beginning pt 2

RECAP: Last time on Ben 10: Generations, Ken Tennyson celebrated his 18th birthday, and with it, received his father's old Omnitrix. Throughout the party, we were introduced to our two central characters: Ben and Kenny. In addition, we were introduced to a couple other main characters, and some individuals that will play an integral part in the plot moving forward. After the celebration, Kenny made his way to the spaceship so that he could depart for the Plumbers Academy and begin his training.

* * *

Back in Plumber Headquarters, Ben, Kai, and Max were still gathered. The three were still talking about Kenny when an alarm interrupted them, roaring throughout the headquarters.

"What's happening?" Ben shouted to his Grandpa, who was already at the security monitor.

"Reports of an explosion at Billions tower. Witnesses saw two masked men enter about a half an hour ago. Expect them to be armed and dangerous," Max responded urgently.

Kai gave Ben a quick kiss on the lips, "Please be careful. I'll be here when you get back."

Ben returned the kiss, and followed it with a firm nod. "I'll be careful," he promised. Ben then crossed his arms in front of him, shouting the name "Jetray" before undergoing a transformation of his own. Like his son, he was swallowed by a flash of light, before being replaced by a completely new creature. Standing in front of Kai and Max was a walking manta ray. Red in coloration, the creature had three digits on each hand and each foot. Attached to his arms were sleek, orange wings that looked able to withstand extreme forces. He also had a skinny, red tail, and sharp, golden horns.

Jetray took off, soaring upwards toward an airlock made specifically for Ben's flying transformations. Years ago, he had realized that making a path out specifically for these transformations would be the most efficient, and so he had this airlock installed. With Jetray being able to breathe in the vacuum of space, flying out this way presented zero issues.

In a matter of seconds, Jetray had already pierced through the Earth's atmosphere, and was headed straight for Billions tower. Ben resented having to save Billy Billions (he always felt like the biggest 'jerks' required the most saving, unfortunately). But as a hero, it was his job nonetheless.

Flying over Bellwood, Jetray's eyes immediately locked onto Billions Tower. Billions Tower – the tallest building in Bellwood – was intentionally built next to what was formerly the largest building in Bellwood (that being Captain Nemesis' Tower). The massive golden building easily dwarfed the surrounding area, appearing not unlike a To'kustar next to a Galvan. At the top of the tower were four large, golden circles with a "B" (presumably for "Billions") in the center. And while the tower only looked like gold, these statues were actually constructed from pure gold.

Circling the building, Jetray failed to notice any outward structural damage from the reported explosion, inferring that the explosion must have either been weak enough to not cause significant damage, or high-tech enough to be contained. Without warning, Jetray was surrounded by light as Ben sought the help of a new alien species. Replacing Jetray was a black and white ghost with a long, slender tail. It's hands each featured five dagger-like claws that, when examined more closely, seemed to radiate with heat. Fire erupted from the ghostly alien's back. It's head looked like an upside down skull with a single eye, and was encircled by blue flames. This alien appeared to be the Biomnitrix's fusion of a Heatblast and Ghostfreak – a Pyronite and Ectonurite respectively. "Ghostfire!" Ben called out, despite no one being around to hear him.

Like all of Ben's fusions, Ghostfire excelled because it combined the strengths of two transformations while mitigating the glaring weaknesses. While Pyronites would naturally be extremely weak to water, the protective skin that Ectonurites possess allows Ghostfire to withstand some amounts of water. Meanwhile, Ectonurites' primary method of attack is to possess their target, which can be severely limiting in combat. This is remedied by Pyronite flames. All of Ben's fusion aliens function similarly – by filling a niche that neither of the individual aliens can perfectly accomplish.

Back to the action, Ghostfire was launching flamethrowers from his palms to propel himself through the air. Headfirst, he flew through the sky toward the roof of Billions Tower, showing no signs of slowing down as he grew closer and closer. As if he had done it a million times, Ghostfire turned intangible a split second before he would have rammed face first into Billions Tower, reappearing inside the tower. "I… wonder…" he hissed, as Ghostfire adapted Ghostfreak's hushed vocals, "where is everybody?"

Figuring that Billy's ego would warrant him existing almost entirely on the top floor, Ben began a sweep of the entire floor. Ghostfire quickly passed through room after room, and hallway after hallway. Billions Tower was like a maze. When Ben thought he was headed somewhere new, he ended up back where he started. When Ben thought he was headed in circles, he ended up at a dead end. It didn't help that every room looked the same; stocked to the brim with valuable alien technology. The hallways were no different – filled with portraits of Billy Billions himself, along with many other expensive pieces (unlike the portraits, however, these were museum-worthy).

"Where is Billy? And where are these thieves?" Ghostfire queried. "I've looked this place over who knows how many times," he continued, wondering how much time had actually passed, and how many times he had actually searched the top floor. Gaining an idea, he continued thinking aloud, "Maybe that's the problem… I'm looking, when I should really be tracking," he finished, before flashing green and transforming once more.

* * *

Ben's next alien form was an enormous orange canine. Each appendage bulged with powerful muscles, and each paw had dangerously sharp claws. The creatures teeth were equally as sharp, as it looked ready to devour whatever stood in it's way. Incredibly enough, however, the alien canine had no visible eyes. Instead, it relied on it's sense of smell and sense of hearing to track prey, rather than visually following. The species, formally called a Vulpimancer, is referred to by Ben as "Wildmutt." The beast directed its head upwards, searching for a scent to track. Picking something up quickly, Wildmutt tore off down the hall.

Wildmutt came to a halt at the end of a long hallway. The walls on either side were, like the previous halls, decorated with expensive paintings and artifacts. Directly in front of Wildmutt was a door. With a deep growl, Widmutt turned around so that he was facing away from the door. Using his hind legs, he kicked the door straight off the hinges, sending it flying into the back wall of the now-opened room.

Wildmutt was swallowed by a glowing green light, as Ben chose to revert back to his normal state. Now that he was able to see again, Ben took in the room around him. He was standing outside a small supply closet. On the left wall was a rack filled with empty boxes, rolls of packing tape, and other such packaging supplies. On the right wall was cleaning supplies: sprays, rags, soaps, buckets, etc.. The rack on the farthest wall had partially collapsed, thanks to Wildmutt's door kicking. Half covered by the detached door appeared to be an assorted collection of tools. Hammers, screwdrivers, drills, and more. Against normal crooks, something in the closet could probably be used as a weapon. However, it was likely that these were not "normal crooks," and instead possessed some form of alien technology – or perhaps they themselves were aliens. Either possibility would limit the effectivity of using a hammer as a self defense mechanism.

"Wildmutt's nose is never wrong… what am I missing?" Ben wondered, second guessing his alien's tracking, and stepping forward into the room. Now in the center of the closet, Ben took another look around. Spinning on his spot, he scanned the closet once more. "Packaging equipment? No. Tools? That's not it either. Trapdoor in the corner? Nah. Cleaning su– wait! Why's there a trapdoor in the corner of the closet?"

Ben took a couple steps toward the trapdoor. "Whoever's in there, walk out slowly, with your hands above your head. I'm warning you," he threatened.

"I'm coming out, just please don't hurt me. I'm too smart to die," an unknown voice called from beneath the trapdoor.

Unsure of who – or what – could be below the trapdoor, Ben readied his Biomnitrix and prepared for the worst.

* * *

*Somewhere in outer space*

Kenny and Pulu had been in transit for a few hours, and had spent the time conversing nonstop. The boys shared more personal information – their families, friends, embarrassing stories – as well as more practical information, such as Kenny's very recent receival of the Omnitrix.

Kenny thought for a moment, before looking at Pulu and asking: "What made you want to become a Plumber?"

"To be honest, lots of reasons," the Methanosian replied. "I think the biggest reason is that I want to go out and explore. Meet lots of new people… especially the ladies," he finished with a sly grin, to which Kenny rolled his eyes. "In all seriousness though, I love learning about the culture of other species. I've visited a few other planets across a couple different systems in the past few years, and I've enjoyed learning about their traditions and learning their customs."

"So you're like a translator? An encyclopedia for alien traditions?" Kenny laughed.

"You could say that," Pulu said, oblivious to Kenny's laughter. "Say… what kinds of people do you think we'll meet at the academy?"

"Whoever they are, I hope that they're cool. I hope they know how to have a good time. Some of the people on this ship are probably headed to the Academy as well."

"Do you think there's any hotties on the ship?" Pulu asked. Before Kenny could respond, the living plant had unbuckled his seatbelt, and taken off.

Kenny shook his head, chuckling inwardly at his companion's single-tracked mind. With Pulu occupied, Kenny's mind began to wander. Staring out the window as they zipped through the stars, Kenny wondered what his father was up to in his absence.

* * *

Back in Billions Tower, Ben eyed the corner of the supply closet carefully as the trapdoor slowly creaked open. Prepared for the worst, Ben was rather surprised to see what appeared to be an 11 year old boy climb out of the trapdoor. The boy was short, with darker colored skin. He had a very large forehead, and dark black hair that was gelled up to form a devil horn on either side. He wore an expensive looking maroon suit with black shorts and matching shoes. Despite his appearance, the "boy" was actually a man the same age as Ben.

"Billy Billions? You own a tower filled with alien tech, and yet you're hiding in a closet?" Ben laughed.

"Shut up, Tennyson," Billy retorted angrily. "These guys mean business. I had to protect my valuable self. All my money can replace the tech here… it can't replace this incredible brainpower."

"Keep telling yourself that," Ben said, rolling his eyes. "What are they after?"

"I'm not entirely sure. They came in and start blowing the place up and I came here."

"Do you know where they are?"

"Follow me," Billy ordered, confidently taking off down the hall.

"He really is like a little kid," Ben chuckled, out of Billy's earshot.

After trailing Billy for about a minute, the two had arrived at a vault with a large hole blown into the side wall. The walls – those left standing, anyway – were massive, their metallic coloring glimmering from the expensive lighting. Inside the vault were piles of golden bars, coins, jewelry, and trophies. Mixed in with the golden riches were various pieces of alien tech. These ranged from blasters, to relics, to foreign currencies, to sophisticated devices that Ben had never seen before. The treasures piled so high that the floor was impossible to see. Gold had spilled out of the hole blown by the intruders. On the far side of the vault, two masked men were using a small, pen-like device to hack a coded lock. Having failed to notice Ben and Billy, they continued working to break the lock.

"The darn lock won't open," the first of the masked men grunted.

"Don't worry. The little runt who owns this place ran and hid. Nobody will be coming for us anytime soon," the second man said, silencing the first.

"Hey!" Billy Billions shouted angrily, alerting the masked men of his and Ben's presence, "who are you calling little?!"

"Who's there?!" masked man number two shouted, turning around quickly and pointing his blaster at Billy. Able to spare a more thorough look at the man, Ben observed that this man (and presumably his comrade as well) was wearing worn-out combat armor. On the chestplate was a smudged word that was hardly distinguishable. Beneath his armor, the man bulged with muscles. Whoever this criminal was, Ben decided he wouldn't want to risk hand-to-hand combat without transforming first. In his hands appeared to be a heavily modified plasma rifle. Technology too advanced for Earth, Ben noted.

After looking over the man that had threatened Billy, Ben stepped out of the shadows. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he suggested with a gesture toward the man's blaster. "Now, we can do this the easy way… or the hard way. Your choice," he finished, cracking his knuckles.

Without a response, the man began firing wildly at Ben (Billy had once again retreated behind cover), not bothering to aim. Without skipping a beat, Ben crossed his arms, disappearing into a flash of green light. Where Ben once stood was now a small, blue monkey. Unlike a normal monkey, however, this one possessed six eyes, as well as an extra pair of arms, almost like a spider. Instead of fur, the monkey seemed to be armored in a natural layer of stone. Four large crystals jutted out of the monkey's back (two on each side), with one larger crystal emerging from it's forehead, almost like a horn. "Chromomonkey!" it squealed. This alien was a fusion of Ben's Arachnichimp and Crystalsapien forms.

The man continued firing – although now he was attempting to aim more toward Chromomonkey – while his partner continued working the lock. Chromomonkey sprang forward, knocking the man's blaster out of his hands. Then, using his tail, he shot webbing at the blaster, sending it flying into the wall on the opposite side of the room, and causing it to crack on impact.

"Gah! My blaster! Nevermind… I don't need that to take on an overgrown spider," the man growled, frustration evident in his voice.

"I'm not a spider! I'm a monkey! It's in the na – ah!" Chromomonkey's quip was interrupted when the second man (one of an equally muscular build) turned around and shot Chromomonkey with his blaster. Catching Chromomonkey off guard, the alien failed to absorb any of the energy fired by the plasma rifle. Instead, Chromomonkey felt a wave of energy pass through his body, before doubling over in pain.

"Forget about him," the second of the two men commanded. "We've got what we came for," he added, showing his comrade a sealed metallic briefcase, the contents unknown. The man then reached into his pocket, pulling out a handheld communicator. "We've got it. This should be enough to power Prime. Ad victoriam." When the man finished, he powered off the communicator and replaced it in his pocket. Without warning, the two men suddenly vanished, having teleported out of Billions Tower.

With the intruders having left, Ben reverted back to his normal form, and began speaking with Billy. "What was in there?" Ben demanded.

"I swear! I don't know!" Billy answered fearfully.

"For your sake, I hope you figure that out."

Without another word, Ben turned away from Billy, transforming back into Ghostfire as he did so and began floating out of Billions Tower, and back to Plumber Headquarters.

* * *

"What do you mean he doesn't know what they took?!" Kai shouted in frustration. "How could he not know what he locked in a safe inside a vault?!"

Ben and Kai were stood in front of the security monitors on the main floor of the Plumber Headquarters. The couple was anxiously trying to infer what the assailants could have stolen, but to no avail. It was hard to imagine that a party had been thrown in this same room a mere hours earlier, as all of the life had been sucked out of it.

"You said that they were both masked and armored too, didn't you? Kai asked, seeking confirmation.

"Correct. Nothing distinguishable about them," Ben concluded with a sigh, before slamming his fist on the desk in front of him in frustration.

"Relax, Ben. We'll figure out what they're doing. We'll stop them," Kai said reassuringly, flashing her husband a confident smile.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Chapter two is in the books! We've seen some action from Ben 10K, with some old aliens, as well as some new fusions. We also saw a little bit more conversation from Kenny and Pulu, as we learned that Pulu is a man of culture, yet also easily infatuated by the ladies. In addition, we were introduced to some new enemies… Could these guys play a major role in the future? Or did they just get lucky? These guys were inspired by one of my favorite video games… let me know if any of you are able to recognize it (I didn't do a great job of hiding it) by leaving it in your reviews.

Next time, we're going to be shifting our focus back onto Kenny and Pulu as they arrive at the Plumber Academy… I wonder what could be in store for them there?


	3. A New Beginning pt 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Sorry for the crazy long wait on this chapter. I was super busy with school work, as the semester just started earlier this month. In fact, I didn't even start writing this chapter until a week after I published the last one, which is super unlike me. Also, an Anon review pointed out that I named one of Ben's fusions "Chromomonkey" when it should have been "Chromamonkey." Expect that to be fixed in any future appearances. Anyway, let's get into this episode of Ben 10: Generations, shall we?  
RECAP: Last time, on Ben 10: Generations, our legendary hero, Ben 10K, investigated an explosion at Billions Tower. After rescuing Billy Billions, he encountered the culprits: Two masked and armored men, equipped with high-tech laser rifles, had broken into Billy's vault in search of alien technology. Before teleporting out, one of the thieves mentioned using the tech to power something called "Prime." Could the alien tech be some sort of power source? And what is this "Prime?" For now, however, we will be rejoining Kenny and Pulu as they arrive at the Plumber Academy.

* * *

Kenny and Pulu were shoving their way through a crowd of people, fighting to try and get off of the massive spaceship. The ship had docked inside of a large, open bay area. The space was relatively empty – aside from the huge spaceship, of course – with a few small boxes and pieces of machinery along the outer edges. Various aliens were sent flying to the ground by the impatient duo. Not looking where they were going, they slammed facefirst into the backside of a large, hulking figure, stopping them dead in their tracks.

"WATCH IT, MAGGOTS!" the figure bellowed, spinning on it's heels and glaring at the pair. Judging by the figure's deep and intimidating voice, the boy's assumed it was a man. The alien stood about 7 feet tall, and rippled from head to toe with nothing but muscle. He had dark blue and scaly skin that appeared rough to the touch. Pulu would later describe this man's superpower as "having punches so strong that the threat of them is enough to knock you out."

"S-s-sorry…" Kenny gulped nervously. Looking to his side, he saw an equally frightened Pulu. "We didn't mean to bump into you." It was then than Kenny noticed what the alien was wearing. He was wearing what looked to be an advanced black and white spacesuit. It featured various gadgets on it's belt, along with the staple red badge on the belt buckle.

"Are you one of the other cadets in training?" Pulu questioned.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVER INSULT ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, VEGGIE BOY! MAGISTER SPLAY IS NOT NO CADET!" the Magister's muscles flexed as he yelled, the veins in his neck appearing ready to explode in an instant.

"M-magister?" Kenny whispered as the Magister walked away, very clearly terrified by Magister Splay.

"Pfft. Don't be afraid of some lame old meathead," Pulu laughed. "Besides, it's not like he's going to be our instructor for our training."

* * *

"LISTEN UP MAGGOTS!" Magister Splay shouted, demanding the cadets' attention. Kenny, Pulu, and every other cadet were lined up as the Magister prepared to lay into them like a drill sergeant. None of the cadets were currently wearing their uniform. Instead, they were all wearing what they had on at arrival (which for some, was a lack of clothing altogether). Kenny and Pulu were stood toward the end of the line, as they had been amongst the last to arrive at the debriefing.

"MY NAME IS MAGISTER URGUTTZ! SPLAY URGUTTZ!" the muscled creature bellowed. Hearing his full name only intimidated the cadets more. "DISOBEY MY ORDERS, AND YOU WILL FIND OUT WHY THEY CALL ME THAT!" At that threat, a cadet in the center shrunk backwards and out of the line. Magister Splay took a step toward the terrified cadet and motioned with his finger for them to retake their place. "HAVE I GIVEN YOU A REASON TO ME AFRAID, SHRIMP?!" he shouted. The cadet nervously shook it's head. "I DIDN'T THINK SO! NOW, STEP BACK IN LINE… BEFORE I MAKE YOU STEP BACK IN LINE!" he finished, cracking his knuckles as he did so. The cadet gulped, before apprehensively retaking it's spot.

Having made an example of a poor, terrified soul, the Magister directed his attention back to the entire group. "I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF, SO LISTEN CLOSELY MAGGOTS! YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME UNLESS SPOKEN TO! WHEN I GIVE ORDERS, YOU ARE TO FOLLOW WITHOUT QUESTION! YOU WILL SHOW ME RESPECT, OR I WILL SHOW YOU MY FISTS! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!""

"Sir! Yes Sir!" a majority of the cadets echoed, although Kenny noticed that Pulu had remained silent. In fact, his friend seemed unaffected by Magister Splay's intimidation tactics. Kenny made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"WHEN I DISMISS YOU, YOU WILL EACH TAKE YOUR PLACEMENT EXAMINATION! THIS WILL DETERMINE THE TRAINING COURSES THAT YOU WILL BEGIN IN! SOME OF YOU WILL FAIL EVERY PART OF THIS EXAMINATION! I WILL LAUGH AT YOU, BUT YOU WILL NOT BE KICKED OUT OF THE ACADEMY! ANY QUESTIONS?!" As soon as Magister Splay finished, at least a dozen hands shot into the air. Staying true to character, however, he blatantly ignored all of them. "GOOD! DISMISSED!"

As soon as the word "dismissed" rolled off of the Magister's tongue, the cadets quickly began to scatter, racing off to begin their examinations.

* * *

SECOND AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOLY CRAP! I just kind of stopped thinking about this completely. It's been nearly a year since I've touched this project, but let's try and bring it back! There may be an inconsistency or two within the next couple of chapters, but I apologize for that. I'm going to be ending this chapter here, and immediately going to work on the next one. Moving forward, the primary focus will be on Kenny and company, with the occasional Ben-centric parts/chapters scattered in there.

I had certain ideas planned, however much of that is going to be scrapped/changed in order to produce a better product for you guys. I will probably look to shorten chapters to around 2000 words each, rather than 3000, just to try and release them a tad bit quicker. On a similar note, I'm not going to be promising any sort of publishing schedule – you'll get chapters when I have a worthy product ready. Cheers!


	4. Cadet Training!

RECAP: Last time on Ben 10: Generations, Kenny and Pulu arrived at the plumber Academy. Upon their arrival, they met the Magister in charge of their training – Magister Splay. Was a very short chapter, so not much else happened. And in today's episode, their new training begins...

* * *

"DISMISSED!" Magister Splay's command was still echoing throughout the room as numerous cadets frantically raced around. Kenny and Pulu exchanged confused looks as the commotion continued around them.

"So, uh, where do we go for our placement exam?" Kenny asked, scratching his head.

Beside him, Pulu had pulled out his Plumber badge – a circular object, with a design that matched Kenny's Omnitrix. "My badge says that we need to head for our written exam first," he responded slowly.

Kenny's face went pale. "Wr-written exam?" he stammered. "I _hate_ tests! Agh!" Glancing down at his wrist, he began to fiddle with the Omnitrix. Turning the dial in desperation, he was hoping to find a transformation that could help him with the test. "Do any of these guys look smart to you?"

"I don't think you'll be allowed to use one of your aliens for this, Kenny," Pulu responded, causing Kenny's face to drop (as well as causing him to mutter a few expletives). "For the physical parts though, I think you can use them," he added, attempting to reassure his companion. It was to no avail, however, as Kenny already looked completely deflated. With a sigh, Pulu grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him off in the direction of their first examination.

* * *

Kenny and Pulu were seated next to each other in a room filled with other cadets. The exam had yet to begin, and everyone in the room was a mixture of excited and/or terrified, with Kenny slotting perfectly into the latter category.

"I'm screwed! I'm SO screwed!" he shouted in panic. "I'm going to fail the test! And then they'll take away my badge! And kick me out of the Academy! And then my dad is going to take my Omnitrix!"

Beside him, Pulu was rolling his eyes. Why was his friend so panicked over a simple test? "Don't you remember what the Magister said? This stuff is made for people to fail it."

"Well then it's perfect for me," Kenny responded, his eyes cast downward. More specifically, his eyes were focused on his hands, where he was once again fiddling with the Omnitrix.

Pulu's eyes followed Kenny's, eyeing his friend's wristwatch. "Doesn't your dad have a Methanosian form? Did he give that one to you?" he asked curiously. Pulu, being a Methanosian himself, was very curious to hear the response.

"I don't think so," Kenny responded, continuing to dial through the holograms of his transformations. "To be honest, though, I'm not really sure what set of ten I have yet. I don't think I'll know until I've transformed into all of them."

 ****BANG****

Everyone in the room turned, wide-eyed, toward the sound. The door to the classroom had been slammed shut. Standing beside the now-closed door was a tall caucasian man, wearing the standard plumber outfit. The man was clearly well in shape – in fact, Kenny felt as though the man could rip him into two halves. As soon as he entered the room, the entire crowd of cadets had instantly hushed. While this man certainly did not seem as mean as Magister Splay, he definitely commanded the same respect.

"Sit down," the man commanded the cadets.

Without a single peep, the entire sea of first-day students took their seats, anticipating their written exam. Kenny and Pulu exchanged a nervous glance as the man began passing out the exams.

Once all of the materials had been passed out, the man took a seat at the front of the room. "You have two hours to complete this examination, and another hour after that before your physical examination begins. Good luck, cadets. You may begin."

* * *

A few hours had passed, and the Plumber cadets were now gathered around an arena, where the combatives portion of their exam would likely take place. Currently, the arena was a blank battlefield, however the Magister administering the exam stood beside a control unit, capable of transforming the battlefield into numerous different environments.

Before arriving here, all of the new recruits had completed their baseline physical tests – running speed, jumping ability, agility, etc.. Both Kenny and Pulu had done fairly well, scoring in the upper percentiles for recruits of their respective species. For Kenny, his biggest strength had been his reaction time coupled with his agility, which earned him numerous comparisons to his father. As for Pulu, he had aced all of the strength-based exercises.

"Are you ready, recruits?" The Magister questioned, preparing to being the combatives examination. "There are multiple arenas, just like this one. Each arena is led by another high ranking Plumber, who will control the arena the same way I will this one." He paused for a moment, giving the cadets a moment to process everything. "You will be called down to whichever arena your combat takes place in. Understood?" When no hands (or other appendages) were raised, he called out the first sets of partners. "In my arena, Hock Scalp and Ken Tennysonn will be up first."

Kenny looked around, attempting to figure out who this "Hock" was. Looking to Pulu for help, the plant-like alien simply shrugged. How would he know who this guy was? Without any warning, a blue light enveloped Kenny, causing the boy to let out a sound of surprise. Within moments, he had rematerialized down in the arena, face to face with his first opponent.

The alien facing him was a puke-green color, with short and stumpy legs. His mouth took up about half of his total size, with enormous teeth clearly showing. His eyes were placed upon the sides of his mouth, and he had small spikes sticking out above and below his mouth. As a whole, he seemed to resemble a walking pufferfish.

"A Sphoeroid," Kenny noted. "Dad's turned into one of those before. Not too often though, so I'm not entirely sure what to expect." Taking a deep breath, he looked down at his Omnitrix. This was about to be his first time fighting with one of his aliens, and he wasn't entirely sure what to expect. "Welp, here goes nothing!" he shouted, slamming his right hand down on the watch.

Within moments, Kenny was enveloped in a glowing flash of green light. As the light dissipated, Kenny was no longer in his normal human form. Instead, he appeared to have taken on the form of a canine. The canine's fur was a mix of gold and black, with the black fur being spikier than the golden fur. He had a long, slender tail that split into two about halfway through it's length. At the end of each part of the tail was a star that appeared to radiate with electricity.

"Woah!" the canine form shouted. "I don't think I've ever seen Dad use this alien… did he give me this form on purpose?" He shook the thoughts away, figuring he could determine a name for this alien later. "Doesn't matter – I've got a bigger fish to fry."

With a ferocious growl, Kenny (in his new alien form) let loose a powerful bolt of electricity, striking Hock dead on. With a pained screech, Hock shook off the attacks, firing back a stream of slimy acid. Almost instinctively, Kenny burrowed into the ground, evading the blow completely. His opponent began searching, wide-eyed, for where he would strike. Hearing a rumbling sound from beneath him, Hock's eyes followed the noise, the creature gulping nervously.

After what seemed like an eternity (to Hock, at least) Kenny erupted from the ground below, sending bits of the ground flying. More noticeably however, he sent Hock flying. The acid-breathed alien's arms flailed as he flew through the air. Regaining some of his composure, he turned his face toward the ground, and launched another stream of acid in an attempt to break his fall. Using this form's powerful hind legs, Kenny launched himself high into the air – above the flying Hock – before turning his sights downward. Letting loose another fierce growl, he fell will claws outstretched toward the falling alien. Unfortunately for the Sphoeroid, he hadn't been watching Kenny's movements, and was taken by surprise when the canine-like creature struck him from above. The blow sent Hock hurtling toward the ground, where he fell with a large crashing noise.

Nearby, Kenny landed neatly on all fours, before a flash of green enveloped him, and he had reverted back to his normal human form. "That was… incredible!" he exclaimed with a beaming smile. That had been Kenny's first time using the Omnitrix in combat, and there would be many more to come.

* * *

Meanwhile in another arena, Pulu was wrapping up his first round of the combat exam. The plant-like alien was staring down one that looked rather humanoid, with red fur covering his entire body.

With a smirk, Pulu extended both of his arms toward the other cadet, launching fire from both of his palms. Reacting quickly, the red-furred cadet nimbly dodged the flamethrowers, but was unable to get close enough to attack. While he looked quite panicked, panic was something that Pulu had never even considered throughout the match. With one hand, Pulu sent another flamethrower toward his opponent, this time expecting him to dodge. When the cadet dove out of the way, Pulu used his other hand to throw a fistful of seeds toward him. The moment the seeds hit the ground, large vines rose up, immobilizing his opponent.

* * *

After the first round of combat had been completed, all of the cadets had been gathered by the first arena, and were now taking this opportunity to discuss their results.

"I whooped his butt!" Pulu was in the middle of bragging when Kenny approached. Pulu was sitting on a bench that overlooked the arena, his feet kicked up on the railing. Beside him were multiple female cadets, all of whom he was attempting to impress.

"Wow! You're so strong!" One of them cheered, an infatuated look on her face.

"And handsome too," another cooed.

The other girls gathered around let out similar remarks, coupled with a few excited squeals and giggles. Already annoyed as he approached, Kenny shot Pulu a look. And if looks could kill, Pulu would have been a pile of compost. Not needing his friend to say anything, the Methanosian had received the message. Lowering his voice, he said something that Kenny couldn't quite here, but whatever it was had cleared the crowd.

"Why'd you have to be like that? They were all loving me!" Pulu complained.

"Because we aren't here for your love life, we're here to become full fledged Plumbers," Kenny retorted with an eye roll. "Speaking of, do you know what the next exam is?"

Pulling out his badge, Pulu brought up the examination itinerary. "It says here that we have the team combat test tomorrow. There's an option to request specific teammates, but at the end of the day, it's up to the Magisters that are running everything."

While the two were talking, Hock (the cadet that Kenny had beaten earlier) walked their way. "You know that tomorrow is more than just combat, right? It's an entire simulated mission!"

While Hock appeared nervous at that statement, it only roused further excitement within both Kenny and Pulu. Even though it was simulated, it would still be their first Plumber mission!

"What else do you know about tomorrow?" Kenny asked curiously.

"Rumor has it that half the cadets don't even make it through the whole mission, let alone earn good scores," Hock gulped.

"That's ridiculous! We're gonna crush it!" Pulu encouraged. Once again looking at his plumber badge, Pulu hardly seemed fazed by the prospects of the simulated mission. "There! I've put both of you down for my group for tomorrow's mission. I think we'll be with two others tomorrow, but we won't know until the time comes."

* * *

Back on Earth, a group of men were gathered around a table, the dark lighting making their figures indistinguishable. On the table was a vast collection of blueprints and other sorts of paperwork. At the head of the table, one man stood out among the rest, as he stood clad in a shiny suit of armor, the metallic sheen reflecting the little light that was present. While many of the men were actively in discussion, shooting whispers back and forth, they all quickly became hushed when the man in the armor spoke.

"What happened the other day was but a minor setback," the man spoke calmly and with authority. "Mr. Tennyson will soon learn that to stand in our way is futile. When Prime is complete, this entire planet will tremble at our might."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** There we have it! Our first _real_ chapter since returning from our hiatus, and I think this one is pretty solid! Today, we were introduced to another of Kenny's transformations – and one not from the show itself. On top of that, we got to meet Hock. We will certainly be seeing more of him in the future!

And what about those guys in that last scene? Are they the same people that Ben ran into in Billions Tower? Who knows?

Next time: Kenny, Pulu, and Hock will attempt their simulated mission! What will it entail? And more importantly, will they be able to succeed? Only one way to find out, so tune in next time to see what happens!


End file.
